Curiosity kills a cat
by Durch.Leiden.Freude
Summary: AU. Being locked inside a closet was bad. But being locked inside a closet while witnessing the famous Yunoki Azuma shred his real personality was even worse. SHOKOxAZUMA
1. Opening

**AN://: LOL i know you must be like "WTF? SHOKO and AZUMA!"**

**But this idea had been in my head for like a week now. Torturing me I tell you! so to solve this problem I wrote it down**

**I'm not sure if I'll contiue this but if I have willing reviewers to pusue me in writing this then I'll continue. :)**

**

* * *

**

**PROLOGUE**

"You know Kahoko, you really are an idiot"

"And so what if I am! a-at least I'm n-not an imposter!"

"Oh my, you really don't know how to respect your sempai"

More comebacks and protests were said to each other, and I have to listen to every one of them. It's not like I wanted too, more of like I didn't have a choice too since  
I'm stuck inside a racked and awful smelling closet. Being cramped inside here, full of dirty mops, buckets and other unknown stuff that I don't know.I thought janitors make things clean! Our janitor is probably slacking off, this place is filthy.

sigh.

Life for me really sucks, I get trapped inside the janitor's closet and now I have to listen to them. It was way too much information for me to digest in, I hate eavesdropping on people. It simply is not in my confrontation can make any ordinary seisou student faint by just hearing it. I have the worst luck in the universe.

First I got embarassed infront of my life long crush. Second I accidentally locked myself inside a third, I'm witnessing the secret of the century.

Somebody must be playing with me above. That must be the only reason I'm encountering these unfortunate events. If you gather up my luck for the past 15 years, you could already make a massive nuclear bomb that can destroy a continent. Seriously I'm not joking.

But one thing's for sure, I did not expect to see this side of my sempai. Yunoki Azuma, the most popular guy in school. He who holds the face of an angel, not just the looks but in attitude too. An all around dream boy of every girl I know of, giving him the title of "Mr. Perfect". But in reality after hearing Azuma-sempai talk like that to Hino-sempai  
these so known qualities of his was just actually a sheep skin that hides his devious personality which I happen to be hearing right now.

And I'm not liking what I hear. I hope Hino-sempai is alright. she seems to be the vicitim of Azuma-sempai at the moment.

After I got the wet rag that happened to be above my head, I diverted back my attention to the two. Their conversation lowered down unlike the previous one. My curiosity got the better on me so I leaned closer, I peep through the key hole of the door. It was very small but i can see them clearly since they were right infront of the janitor's closet.

My face turned bright red watching my two sempais so close to each other as in 5 inches away from each other. I'm not that tad too innocent to know what might happen if Yunoki-sempai gets closer to Hino which by the way was as bright red as I am. I let out a small gasp which was a mistake because I saw a small hint of hesitation on Azuma-sempai, I hope he did not hear that.

I almost forgot to tell you how this whole mess happened. It all started on the day of my birth...okay I'll be more specific. It all happened this morning, the first day of school.


	2. Flashback

**AN:/:** LOL the reviews were truly amusing. I love reading it! (made me update this chappy right away) I read my prologue again and I spotted so many mistakes XP. Sorry ahahaha. Anyway just a quick info about my story. In this present time of the story, the concours didn't happen _yet _(you must be questioning how Shoko knew Hino) well they have met before (explanation would just be in the story). And about Hino knowing of Yunoki's real personality would be explained also in the story.

It still kinda follows the original story but there would be major changes. So don't expect it to be like in the anime/manga :DDDD

Reason why I chose **SHOKOxAZUMA** : well nobody ever thought about it, and it's fun tampering around crack pairs :DDDD CRACK APIRS RULES!

**Hope you'll like this chapter!**

**FLASHBACK**

The _day_ finally came.

The day when I have to be surrounded by _people_ again. No more spending alone time on my own in the balcony at starry nights. No more watching soap operas for the whole day inside my own comfortable room. And lastly no more time to play clarinet freely without judgmental eyes to pry on you.

Knowing these facts won't happen again till next summer deeply saddened me. I inwardly groaned. I personally do _not_ want to go back to school. If only I wasn't a shy goody two shoes, I'd be complaining and rebelling right about now. I'd jump off this car and start running to the train station to go back to our family's peaceful villa on the province side.

But no this is reality, and apparently reality sucks. Big time.

Going around the corner, I could finally see a glimpse of the prestigious Seisou Academy my mom kept rambling about last summer. She told me it was the best and most famous Music school in Japan. It gives out high quality teaching, with accommodating staff, well built structure, and lots of practice rooms for the students to train in. Just enrolling in was hard enough, especially since my mom enrolled me her just a couple of days before the start of school. She apparently pulled some strings in there.

I tapped my driver on her shoulder, "You can drop me off here Haku-san". She turned her head towards me slightly shock, "Are you sure Fuyumi-sama?" I smiled at her "Yes".

I honestly don't want people to see me go out in this car. It's not like I hate the car or anything, it's just that I don't want to stand out. The car I'm in is no ordinary one, very very far from being ordinary. If you count limousine ordinary that is.

Now that I was drop off, I headed my way to the direction of the school. My stomach turned upside down, I felt a sudden urge to run away from the other direction, but stopped myself in the last minute. I was so nervous, my hands were sweating. Just thinking about introducing myself in class, from strangers who would be with me throughout the year unnerves me already. Being shy as I was, I might not handle the pressure and maybe just maybe I might collapse before I can even say my last name.

I sighed; just thinking about it stressed me out already. Anyway, the only way to survive this school year was to keep a very _low_ profile. Do not stand out. Blend with everybody. And everything will be alright.

I stopped walking and stared at the school. My mom's description of the school was truly accurate, this place was absolutely beautiful. They even have a statue of a fairy in the middle of the entrance way. Well, I also did some research of this place and I found out that this was built in a legend about some guy who saved a fairy's life, and thus the fairy blessed this school and his savior.

I smiled, hard to believe it but I truly believe in this story. I'm a sucker for fantasy, legend, fairy tales and many more. And sometimes I even wish to be able to see a fairy. Though I'll never admit that to anyone, that would be tad too embarrassing.

"Hey I'm talking to you? You there?" A girl with curly brunette hair asked me. I was surprised and took a step back. _Where did she come out from? _The girl looked at me strangely then a huge grin crept out in her face.

"What were thinking about your boyfriend to daze out in me like that?"

I know she was just teasing but I can't help but blush at the comment. You see, ever since I was a kid I've always blush from like _everything_; I don't know why it happens. It's like I was born with that curse or something. I was often teased 'red tomato' because of that. Thus my childhood was ruined by the constant teasing…I'll never live the day.

The girl with brunette hair giggled and pinched my right cheek, "You're so cute! I'm sorry for not introducing myself, my name's Nami Amou but you can just call me Nami"

"I uh…my n-name is Shoko Fuyumi…" I shyly replied while still rubbing my aching cheek. She sure can pinch hard.

"Anyway Fuyumi-chan, I'm a reporter and my job today is to interview the new freshmen of the Gen-Ed and the music dept, and judging by your uniform, you must be a freshman in the music department!"

I nodded, so much for keeping a low profile. Nami was about to ask her questions when a girl interrupted her. "I'm sorry is she disturbing you?" the girl asked.

I was taken aback surprise to see her here "Hino-san!" at the same time she also shouted my name. Nami was confused and stared back at us "You two know each other?"

Hino was the first one to recover from the shock "Yeah, we've met last summer in Okawa, I was running going to the bakery shop when I bumped into her" She turned her attention back at me and glomped me in a bear hug "Wow, I can't believe were in the same school, it's like destiny or something right?" I merely nodded. I was being hugged to death. Seriously. What's up with everyone being inhumanly strong today?

"Hino you're hugging the girl to death, have pity on her"

Hino looked down at my face, which is turning into a nice shade of purple, and released me before I could lose my last amount of remaining air. "Oh, I'm sorry Fuyumi-chan, I was just happy and I got carried away" She sheepishly grinned.

I simply nodded back still recovering from the lack of oxygen, "It's o-okay Hino-san, I don't mind". I gave her my best smile hopping she won't feel guilty or something. I mean I haven't seen her for a long time and I don't want to make her feel bad for almost killing me.

The two stared at me for a long time then their eyes began to sparkle and glomped me back in a super hug, which unfortunately was much deadlier than before. "YOU'RE SO KAWAII! I wanna keep you!" they both chorused at the same time.

"OMG! It's Yunoki-sama and Hihara-kun!" a random girl squealed.

They both let go when they heard screaming fan girls from along the sides. I exhaled a sigh of relief, mentally thanking the fan girls for saving me from my doom. I turned my attention to where the source of the noise was coming from.

Then and there I saw two of the most beautiful guys I've ever seen in my whole life. The guy whose name was Yunoki had the most beautiful long flowing purple hair, his face was like of an angel descended from heaven above. And right next to him was the guy with olive hair; he had the most charming smile and glowing face I'd ever seen. Coming from the two, your attention would probably be more into that Yunoki guy, but my awareness was only for the one particular guy walking next to him.

I was in a trans. fully recalling back the faithful day when I met my prince charming.

When I was still 10 I remembered being bullied by some kids in the park. They wouldn't give me back my teddy bear and I was crying my heart out that time. But nobody even bothered to help me; all the kids my age were as scared as I was. Yet there was only one guy who stood up for me, he beat up all those bullies and returned back my teddy bear.

Even though he was full of bruises and scars from the battle, he still gave it with a warmth smile. Grinning and comforting me, asking if I was alright even though I should be the one asking him that.

He never asked anything in return, he just smiled and walked out just like that. But I'll never forget what he looks like; never in my whole life will I forget him. My one and only prince charming.

I thought I'll never see him again. But now, he's like 10 meters away from me! My heart started beating fast, remembering all my fantasies with him and all the dreams I dreamed about him. This was way too much coincidence, meeting Hino and now him. Did God finally releas me from my awful luck and gave me this gift as a reward from all the sufferings I had this past 15 years. If it really is true, I want to kiss God right now and thank him for it.

"There as popular as ever", Nami muttered. I just stared at her when I realize Hino was not here anymore, "Nami-sempai, h-have you seen Hino-san?"

Nami was also surprise, "Damn, she ditched us already" she sighed. I wonder why she didn't even say good bye. But all this thoughts evacuated when Yunoki and Hihara came near us.

"Ohayou Nami-san!" Hihara greeted rushing towards us. My heart beated fast again, he was so close and so handsome! I'm not prepared to see him yet. So just like Hino, I ran away before he could ever notice me. Yes, I'm a coward and I don't mind admitting it.

The morning passed by quickly and uneventful. I managed to introduce myself with only a few stutters and most importantly I did not faint. Maybe this year wouldn't be so bad after all. My classmates treated me well, and I managed to gain few acquaintances and some information about Hihara as well.

I've found out a lot about him. He's in his third year now, which means his graduating this year. He plays the trumpet, and he was once part of the track team. His best friend, Yunoki, was the kindest (second only to my prince) and most popular guy in school who plays the flute. Well, it's just fitting for Hihara to have such a _kind_ best friend, He deserves it.

Other than information on Hihara, my other girl classmates gave more. Yup, most of the girls, excluding me, are _fan girls_ of each respective guy they like. I did hear them mention of two other bishounen studying in this school. One of them was also a freshman like us; they said something about "the sleeping beauty of Seisou", and other stuff like he's a fairytale prince or something.

Sigh. My classmates have such an over the top imagination.

The other guy mentioned was a year older than me. He was said to be "the cold prince". Though they did say that he was like the genre of character that heroines in a shoujo manga usually ends up with. Then their eyes would sparkle and they would ramble about them being the heroine and breaking the exterior wall of the said guy.

And all I could do is nod at my classmates.

Lunch came and my classmates asked me to go eat lunch with them. But I denied it because of only one reason. _Crowd_. Yes, Lots of people gathering in one room particularly the _canteen_. It's not like they'll kill me or anything it's just that I'm _way_ uncomfortable being surrounded by them. And no, I'm not claustrophobic.

I said my good bye and walked going straight back to our classroom. When I realize that I forgot to get my lunch that I left behind on the counter of our kitchen.

My stomach grumbled and so I decided to just buy some tea or something. I happened to past by a vending machine so I chose what type of tea I'll get. Though I spotted something else entirely.

Coke.

I remembered my mom drink it once but I've never tried one of those. It's just not my type to drink coke. Nevertheless I chose it, out of curiosity. I drank it, and let me tell you what, drinking Coke is wonderful. It has a different taste from tea. The taste was so unique that I drank one whole bottle of it and bought another one.

And in a mere second, I was full already. I guess there's no need in calling Haku-san for my lunch. I felt contented and maybe later I'll ask her to buy one pack of it.

My thoughts though were interrupted when someone bumped into me.

"Oh, I'm so sorry! Are you alright?"

I was face to face with _him_. The guy who filled up 75% of my thoughts. The guy who once helped me retrieved my teddy bear from those bullies. The guy who I bravely asked about from my classmate. Yes, it's that _guy. _Hihara-sempai.

"Oh, you're that girl beside Nami-san this morning aren't you?" He grinned while scratching his cheeks.

No words came out from my mouth. I was just nodding like an idiot there.

"My name's Kazuki Hihara, but you can just call me Hihara", He smiled, his oh so wonderful smile, and lent me his hand for a handshake.

I wanted to say something, I really do. My face that time must have been the same shade of color as a tomato. My heart was pounding loudly in my chest, and I wonder if Hihara can hear it too.

I was about to say my name when something _awful _and _embarrassing_ happened to me.

Yup, you must be guessing right.

I made a loud burp in front of my life long CRUSH! Yes in front of him face to face! I blew up all the small chances to be with him. And to make the whole situation worse, I unconsciously spilled the coke bottle I was holding.

"I uh..I-I'm gonna get a mop!"

And for the second time that day I ran away from him. My day just went downhill after that.

I don't know how I ended up here but I just did. Right now I was inside the janitor's room looking for a mop I can borrow. Even though I embarrassed myself big time, I'm still worried that may some people might slip on the floor because of the coke I spilled. And I really don't want to cause some accidents.

I cursed the coke (I'm not the kind of person who curses a lot, but if I'm really really really down, I do it). And decided never to drink it again! It's pure bad luck.

When I found the janitor's closet, I opened it and saw the mop I was looking for. I was about to get it when I heard voices outside the room. I instinctively went inside the closet to hide. Bad choice since the closet door is an automatic lock that can only be open from outside.

And that's what happened to me.

**End of flashback.**

AN:/: Yeay finally finished it, This was suppose to be only short but I can't help myself in making long description. Ehehehe…Oh and sorry to disappoint you guys in the lack of ShokoAzuma here. But don't worry, in the next chapter they'll officially meet!

Anyway please read and review! If there would be lots of reviews (amusing ones) then I'll update faster!

Yes I take bribery from reviewers

Anyway a special shout out for these awesome reviewers that inspired me to make this chappy!

tsukiko0713

riuson

SaltyPudding

KuranKira

Thank you for the four of you. And to people who didn't review, please review ;)))


	3. bad worse WORST

**Disclaimer: I don't own La corda d'oro and Tsukimori len….sigh (first time I actually did a disclaimer :DDD)**

**

* * *

**

* * *

**Bad-worse-WORST**

"Darn little brats, spilling stuff in the hallway", the janitor muttered

I looked up, surprised and blissful that someone's going to save me from this awful place.

It's been like an hour since I was stuck in this closet. I thought that I was really going to die in this place! That would just be sad. Since I don't really deserve this kind of death, a death in a closet with these smelly dirty equipments that has not been washed for a long time was just too low even for an oblivious girl like me. I was hopping more of dying old with the one I love or maybe in a lover's death.

The janitor went closer, muttering curses, and then opened the door. To his surprise, instead of finding a bundle full of mops and buckets, he finds a girl. He's face was priceless, shock written all over his face. "What the hell?" he sputtered while helping me out. I could just imagine what he's thinking right now.

But instead of explaining I could only smile and apologize to him, "I-Im sorry sir for disturbing you…" I bowed lot of times and ran away as fast as I can, I am so happy I am out of that prison that I shouted my thanks to the janitor as I ran out of there. I didn't want to be rude but that's the only thing my mind was processing, and what my mind _says_ my body _follows_.

I ran from corridors to corridors, and when I thought I was far enough, I stopped running. My mind was in a blur and the previous event has finally caught up with me. This was _not_ the first day I was hoping for. I sat down on the ground, my back leaning against the wall. I buried my head on my knees, and I counted the numerical numbers 1 to 10. It's my way to relax myself.

After counting, I made my breathing even and organized my thoughts. A lot of stuff happened this morning and the only conclusion I could make to solve the problem was to avoid my sempais who are involved in the dilemma.

I buried my head deeper, I don't want to shun Hino-san, she's one of the few friends I made. She was always kind to me even back at Okawa. And I also don't want to stay away from Hihara-sempai as well, I did embarrass myself in front of him but that doesn't mean I don't want to see him again. And as for Yunoki-sempai, I don't give a damn to him. He's not worthy to be Hihara's best friend, to fool and deceive people…was just so wrong.

Why would he even do that? Keeping himself lock inside, being a phony to people…Why?

A lot of questions flooded my head but I blocked it away. My head was seriously aching from all the crap I'm going through.

I sighed. I'm not being myself today.

I stood up and headed my way back to class. Maybe I can clear my mind there and distract myself from thinking about the matter in hand.

It's not like things will get worse…right?

* * *

A few hours later…

Maybe I shouldn't have said what I said before. Usually when people say that, things will really turn from worse to worst. And right now it's really happening.

"**Congratulations Fuyumi-san! You're one of the participants in the concours! You're so lucky! You will be participating with the hottest guys in the music department!" **my classmate shouted while hugging me tight, all the others surrounded me, giving their moral support and congratulating me. _Like hell I want one?_

Yes my life was really over…officially. I inwardly groaned while keeping my happy façade among my classmates. _Can things get any worse than this?_

"**All participants for the concours please go in room 343 for the guidelines."**

I mentally banged my head for saying that. It did get a whole lot worse. _Oh crap._

**

* * *

**

**AN:/:** Sorry for the late update and for this crappy chapter. I know I don't have an excuse why this is short and Azuma is still not in here.

And fuyumi is OOC XP

I'll reply to all reviews in the next chappy, since I _have (__- __) _to go to somewhere far away first. Family problem. So yeah I hope you enjoyed even a little in this chapter.

**Please read and REVIEW like it's the only thing that keeps this story breathing XDDDD**


	4. BUSTED

**Disclaimer: I don't own LA CORDA D"ORO!**

**( I'm too lazy to type so I leave it to your imagination on the meeting part)**

* * *

The meeting was finally over.

I sighed, luckily I survived it and manage to stay sane.

At least Hihara-sempai was being nice with me after the whole burping fiasco. It even seems like he forgot all about it entirely.

Which is a good news that means I can still show my face in front of him.

Though what really surprised me was Hino-sempai, I didn't know she actually plays violin. She was in the general department, and when I met her she didn't tell me about her playing.

On the other hand we weren't really that close yet at that time.

And about Yunoki-sempai's so called split personality thing will all be forgotten. I could just pretend I didn't see a thing and life will go on anyway.

It's not my business to judge him in what he's doing and maybe he also had a reason in doing so.

Though what still confuse me was how Hino knew of Yunoki's real self. And when I remembered right, it looks like Hino was already use to his bullying….how strange.

I mentally knock myself for thinking it. I won't be caught by that problem.

It seems like the day actually turn back to its right place. If this keeps going it will all be alright.

And maybe tomorrow I can even talk to Hihara-sempai and if I was in a roll I could even make him a bento.

I covered my face with my hands, blushing at my mental thoughts. I should at least thank him for what he did last time for me even if he doesn't remember.

But there still about the concours thing. Tomorrow will be the announcement of the topic on the first selection. I should do my best so I can show Hihara-san what I can do.

And with a new found determination, I rushed back to classes to get my things, go home and start practicing.

* * *

"Hey Yunoki, you promised that if I join the concours you'll free me snacks!" Hihara grinned nudging Yunoki's arm.

Yunoki sighed and gave Hihara a weak smile, "You remember that?"

"Of course! No free food ever fails to leave the mind of The Kazuki Hihara!" he declared while giving Yunoki a knowing wink.

_Disturbing._

"It amazes me that you can still act like a 10 year old" Yunoki shrugged off the distressing wink he received a little while ago.

"Awww don't be like that Yunoki-kun, I know you still like me r..i..g.g.h.h.t.t.t" Hihara said in his sweetest tone and gave him the biggest puppy eyes he can muster. Yunoki just stared at him, mouth a gap. Even though Hihara is simple and pretty much predictable, there are still times when Yunoki can't grasp what he's thinking. Either he's a genius or a complete idiot.

"Can I just free you tomorrow" It should have sounded in a question like manner but it came out in flat commanding way that no complains can be made. But Hihara was one persistent guy and wouldn't take Yunoki's excuse.

"But you promised!" Hihara pouted while clinging on Yunoki's leg. This time Yunoki lost his cool and tried to get rid of the Hihara's hard grasp on his leg by trying to walk faster, "Let go Hihara".

Other girls saw this comical scene and squealed in delight

"OMG they do really look like lovers!"

"I knew it, the rumors were true!"

"Let's start a YunokiXHihara yaoi fan club!"

"take a picture now! Kyaaaa!"

Yunoki who can hear the fangirls troubling words, engulf a suppose to be disastrous event where he'll lose control and give them a deathly glare. Though he can't hide the disgusting look written in his face. Hihara, who was still clinging, complained more oblivious to the girl's squeal and instead gave Yunoki another level of puppy face that only guy's with his look can achieve. He wasn't helping at all and instead gave the fangirls more of a reason to really make a yaoi fanclub.

Yunoki was already exasperated and very close in losing his sanity right now. He exhaled a long deep sigh.

"Okay Hihara you win, I'll free you today so could you please let go" he said in an almost pleading voice.

"YEAY! You're so awesome!" Hihara beams while doing the victory dance.

Yunoki sweat drops.

He looks for his wallet only to find it missing. _Where could it be?_

He tries to recall the possible places where he might have lost it. Yunoki was never the type of guy to lose anything, so the only possible place where he might forget it must be when he was in his real self. Probably in the janitor's room where he was having he's _session_ with Hino.

He inwardly smirks remembering the flushed face of _his_ Kahoko. His thoughts though were interrupted by Hihara's rather close face.

"HEY YUNOKI YOU THERE!" Hihara shouts on his ear

"You don't need to shout when you're just in front of me". Sometimes Yunoki questions how Hihara exactly graduated middle school.

"Aw come on, it was not my fault! You were spacing out on me!" hihara cutely pouts making the girls who happen to pass by faint from the cuteness his illuminating.

Yunoki brushed his hair and gave out a long deep sigh.

"I'm sorry Hihara but I left my wallet somewhere so I'll go and get it" Yunoki said while walking off to the janitor's room direction.

"WAAAH! That's unfair! You cheater, your just excusing yourself so you can't free me"

Yunoki shrugs and waves back at Hihara.

"Geez that's so mean" Hihara mutters when Yunoki was out of sight. "Guess I'll ask Tsukimori-kun to free me" He grins while heading off to the practice room to find Len.

* * *

Yunoki found his wallet lying down the ground. He picked it up and stuff it in his pocket. He was about to turn the knob when the door opened. The janitor was surprise to see Yunoki there and muttered somewhere in the lines about students suddenly hanging around the janitors room.

"I'm sorry sir for intruding, I forgot my wallet here so I went back to get it" Yunoki explains while giving the janitor an apologetic bow.

"Nah it's okay kid but why were you in here on the first place?"

"Our teacher asked me to bring the broom so he can use it to clean his office"

"Well since you were in here, why didn't you help out the girl who was left lock inside the closet over there" The janitor pointed at the nearby closet.

"Excuse me?" Yunoki was surprise to hear this_. Someone was in there! Did she see?_

A lot of question filled his head. _But if the person did see why didn't she tell yet?_

"What does she look like?" Yunoki asks

"ah you mean the girl, hmm…" the janitor looks up trying to remember the girl's face.

"wait a minute, she left her School I.D here. Wait let me check….ah here it is" The janitor hands the school I.D to Yunoki who curiously got it.

Yunoki was surprise to find the girl in question was one his competitors in the concours.

_Fuyumi-san._

"She locked herself inside there in the afternoon, you don't know how surprise I was to find her" the janitor rants about the heart attack she gave him.

Yunoki meanwhile was thinking of reasons why Fuyumi didn't tell anyone in what she saw. Especially since he was now one of her rival in the concours. It would help her if she spread around the rumor. _But why didn't she?_

I wonder.

Slowly a small smile graced on Yunoki's lips. _Something tells me Fuyumi is one interesting person_

Now a smirk was plastered on his face. He turned around to interrupt the janitor's rant.

"Excuse me sir, Is it okay if I'll be the one to hand her I.D? Since I'm _acquainted_ with her already"

"Ah sure sure, that would be less job for me anyway" the janitor waves off

Yunoki bows down saying his thanks to him and went out the room.

Smirking, he looks down at the I.D and traces his fingers on Fuyumi's face. _Well well well, another toy I can play with._ His smirk broadens.

"Fuyumi Shoko" he says with an apparent sly smile his face.

_This would really be one interesting year_

**

* * *

**

YES SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! ANYWAY WOW Yunoki finally finds out! What will happen to SHOKO! And what about Yunoki saying a

**new toy!**

**OMG will he play around with her! *****nosebleed from all the scenes being imagined* ****waaah you naughty Azuma xDDDDDD**

**Ahahahaha anyway please read and review :3333**

The more reviews the faster updates!


	5. author's note

I'm sorry everyone!  
this story will be in hiatus for a while(or a long long time)...  
since my mom, aunt, etc...  
says I need to concentrate with my studies because I'm graduating this year and there are LIKE so many entrance exam I need to apply on...so I'm sorry!

there's also a possibility I might delete this cause you see, I don't really have a plot in this story...remember I just did this in a spur of the moment, so I don't really know where this story goes from now on...but right now I'm making another Shoko Azuma pairing but this time with a plot, so maybe I'll be posting it sooner or later when I have like six chapters made of it already ^^

so yeah SORRY again...please don't kill me ^^

**THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT AND WONDERFUL REVIEWS!** hope we meet again next time in my future story. And i promise that the Shoko Azuma story I'm making right now will be better than this. ^^


End file.
